


Stupid

by VVSmydiamonds



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, I LOVE YUNHO BUT I NEEDED TO PICK A MEMBER, I did my best to research it, Kang Yeosang-centric, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, based on an ashnikko song, im sorry ateez, im sorry seonghwa, lots of death, other tags will be added, please correct me if there's something wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSmydiamonds/pseuds/VVSmydiamonds
Summary: — Stupid boys think that they need him..All they see Yeosang as is another pretty face.  Once they score him, what more do they need to put forward?  He's theirs now.  Right?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Stupid

"Stupid," Yeosang muttered, stepping away from the blood pooling near his oversized shoes. He wiped the steel head of his axe clean and neatly folded the rag before zipping it back up in his breast pocket. The brunet crouched down and rested a gloved hand on the dead male's pale cheek. He then gripped the ends of the jaw and tilted the head, examining the red splatters along the other's porcelain jaw, all while ignoring his raw, open throat. His mandible was exposed, leaking even more blood onto the hardwood floor. Yeosang let go, allowing the head to roll limply to the side, and closed the dead male's eyes.

"Such a waste," he sighed, adjusting his jet black face mask. It had a cute little grin printed over the mouth, which Yeosang found absolutely adorable. It saddened him, though, when he realized he had to throw it out. When he made his kill, blood splattered onto his face; and by now, he could feel the droplets begin to flake off onto the wood flooring. The white smile was now tainted red.

"You actually seemed kinda sweet," he hummed, tugging a glove off so he could reach into his pocket. He whipped out a crumpled slip of paper and smoothed it out just enough so he could read it. The yellow paper was losing its color, but there was no need to redo the list. Yeosang had one name written under the title "YEOSANG EX BOYFRIEND LIST," all written in black permanent marker. He uncapped his blue pen with his teeth and crossed off the very first name on his list: Seonghwa.

Ah, yes. Seonghwa. The boy with the pitch black hair, cartoonish look, toothy smile, _pure intentions_ \- his looks could only hide so much. Yeosang tucked the note away and zipped the pocket shut. The room was so quiet, Yeosang could almost hear the older male's blood trickle onto the floor. 

The petite male looked over at him and eyed his kill. The beige sweater was definitely stained beyond repair, right along with his dark wash jeans. Yeosang would've never paired the two pieces of clothing in a million years, but by the looks of Seonghwa's closet, he was behind on laundry.

Stepping lightly, Yeosang crept past the window and over to his ex-boyfriend's wardrobe. He slid the door open, using the moonlight streaming in through the open window to guide himself. The curtains were drawn back and tied to the ledge to allow sunlight into the bedroom throughout the day. Seonghwa must have been on his way to shut them when Yeosang arrived. One of the ties was nearly undone.

Yeosang slid his glove back on and began to rummage through the dead man's belongings. He looked through the neatly folded dress shirts and slacks, cubbies, and a few drawers before reaching a certain shelf. On it were three items Yeosang could never forget: first, a framed photo of them at the top of Namsan Tower on their first date; second, a ring Yeosang gave him on their six-month anniversary; finally, the last item Yeosang never wanted to see again - a little, blue, 32 GB PNY drive that made his blood boil.

He held the drive between his fingertips, the urge to crush it and melt it killing him. The plug itself started as a backup for school projects that took up too much space, but Seonghwa soon found other uses for it.

On that tiny, little drive were videos. Videos of Yeosang. At first, they had been recordings of his dance covers posted on instagram and even a few dance competitions Seonghwa had attended. But as their relationship became more serious, so did the content on that tiny, little drive. Through an honest mistake, Yeosang stumbled upon a tape of him and Seonghwa. It wasn't your typical beach date video or night out video with a group of friends. No, this was a sex tape.

Seonghwa had asked Yeosang to eject the drive while he answered the door. The smaller male pulled the bit of plastic out of the port, but a tab appeared on the side, stating that the drive was ejected improperly. Carefully, he inserted the drive again just to take it out _properly_ this time, but the folder opened up. He was going to close put of the window when a file under his name caught his eye. He looked through the thumbnails and enlarged the icons when he couldn't recognize what was towards the bottom, but he immediately regretted it.

There, on the screen, was a close-up of Yeosang in a rather _exposed_ position. And as Yeosang scrolled, more and more videos loaded, each dated and numbered. There was a video of nearly every time he was with Seonghwa after their first time together. All of them were filmed at the older male's house and as Yeosang followed the camera angle, he found the device mounted proudly on the wardrobe and facing the bed.

Fuming, he ejected the drive and slammed the laptop shut, but made sure to set it off to the side so he did not damage it. He had to be careful in case Seonghwa charged him for damages, which Seonghwa never would have done. Yeosang stood up and paced around the bedroom for a bit to collect and sort his thoughts. First, _what_ _the fuck?_ Second, _I_ _thought Seonghwa was better than that._

At that moment, the man of the hour appeared in the doorframe. His smile faltered as he took Yeosang's heavy glare and tense posture into account.

"Sangie? What's the matter?" he asked, carefully approaching his boyfriend. Seonghwa rested a hand over Yeosang's to soothe his tension, but the younger ended up jerking his hand out of the other's grip.

"You're a pervert," Yeosang glowered, holding up the drive. "A fucking pervert."

And then Seonghwa had the audacity to look appalled, but it only lasted for a brief moment. He lunged for the drive, taking hold of Yeosang's wrist in a tight grasp. "What were you doing looking through _my_ stuff, hmm?"

"Oh, you're playing _that_ game?" he retorted, using his other hand to secure his grip on the drive. "Then what were _you_ doing filming _me_ _without_ my consent?"

Seonghwa used this moment to knock Yeosang back, causing the smaller to fall flat onto the bed. He growled, prying his fingers apart to get his drive back, but Yeosang refused to relent. He screamed and kicked at the older, trying to get Seonghwa off of him. As tough as Yeosang typically acted, the position they were in terrified him. Lying on his back with the angry male between his legs only made him panic, and soon his fears were coming true.

His boyfriend separated Yeosang's firm grasp and pinned them on either sides of his head. Seonghwa leaned down and snarled gently in his ear, "Why don't you be a good boy for me and give me the drive?"

"No," Yeosang spat, managing to slip a hand out of Seonghwa's grip and strike him in the throat. "Let me go, damn it!"

Seonghwa reared back on the impact, releasing him curling up as he caught his breath. Yeosang sprang up from the bed and darted out the door and out of the house. He ran and ran, cursing at himself for forgetting his things there. He felt around his pockets for the drive but could not find it.

"Fuck," he panted, running a hand through his damp locks. Yeosang released a long string of profanities before smacking the lamppost he stopped by. His palm stung with regret, but he kept his hand against the cool metal. "Man, I'm a fucking idiot. I didn't even bring my jacket."

Yeosang never wanted to go back there, but he knew he needed to retrieve his belongings. After a few days of feeling nothing but heartache and betrayal, he went back to that creep's house. Gently, he knocked on the door, hoping he was quiet enough to where Seonghwa wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for Yeosang, Seonghwa answered the door.

At the time, the petite male had no clue what to expect. If anything, he thought Seonghwa would be his same old self or maybe even try to ignore the entire situation. After being together for such a long time, Yeosang knew his now ex-boyfriend tended to play dumb when he didn't know what to do. It made disagreements and conversations difficult, but the brunet managed to look over it most of the time. But with what went down not even a week ago, he would be livid if Seonghwa decided to act that way.

The male waited for a while and listened for any sort of noise. After waiting for a while, Yeosang spun on his heel to go back home and try another day when he heard a lock click. He turned and faced the door, finding that it was cracked open with a figure hidden behind it. The gold chain of the door guard sparkled in the morning light, creating a glow in front of his face. A glow so bright, Yeosang couldn't recognize who answered.

"Sangie..?" a gravelly voice asked. Even at the first syllable, Yeosang instantly knew it was Seonghwa behind the door. No matter what, Seonghwa _always_ called him by that nickname.

"Seonghwa," he stated coolly, taking a small step closer to the door separating them. "May I come in? You have something of mine."

There was a small pause after his soft, but firmly spoken words. He had to remain assertive; he couldn't crumble. Not like this. The door closed and Yeosang could hear the other male slid the bolt out of its slot. The door reopened and there stood Seonghwa.

Yeosang almost stumbled back in surprise. In the few days Yeosang was gone, Seonghwa already lost weight. His eyes were bloodshot; cheeks, gaunt; eyelids, swollen to the point where they looked like monolids. It didn't seem like he changed his clothes, either. The male was still clad in the same white button-up, a graphic T-shirt over it and the collar tucked over the top, and even the silver necklace Yeosang bought him. The black charm was diamond-shaped and it had a dainty, little silver crown printed on it. The necklace itself was tight enough to pass off as a choker and it didn't walls go with what Seonghwa wore, but he put it on anyway.

The brunet was tempted to call him Rudolph. His nose and cheeks were an unusual rosy red while the rest of his naturally golden, sun-kissed skin was pale and sickly. He stepped aside, allowing Yeosang entry, which the younger accepted. He turned and faced the other male as he heard the door close before asking, "Is my stuff where I left it?"

All Yeosang received was a nod, or maybe he just turned around too quickly. Before he even realized it, he found himself upstairs and entering Seonghwa's bedroom - a room he never wanted to enter again. He looked over to the nightstand beside Seonghwa's bed for his jacket, but all he saw was a pair of round eyeglasses. Yeosang turned back around, then froze when he saw Seonghwa standing in the doorway. He had an unreadable look on his face, but if Yeosang had stepped any closer, he would have seen how watery and glassy the other's eyes were.

"Your jacket is on my desk," Seonghwa spoke, his voice so soft the smaller male almost missed it. He looked over at Yeosang, then averted his gaze when he realized they made eye contact. "I..." he started, then paused to take a deep breath. "I found your other things and left them on the desk for you. I thought... you would, you know..."

"Want them ready?" Yeosang finished, sliding his leather jacket on. He put his other belongings in his pocket and rested a hand on the small stack of clothes. "Thanks."

Seonghwa nodded, and as he did so, Yeosang decided it was time to make his leave. He approached the doorway to exit, but the other male wouldn't budge. The smaller male stood there for a moment, waiting for Seonghwa to take a hint and _move_ , but all he did was stare back into his eyes.

"Sangie..." he started, voice wavering as his bottom lip quivered. He sucked in a harsh breath and did his best to control his breathing, but it was to no avail. Seonghwa stepped forward and gradually raised his hands, warily wrapping them around Yeosang's waist. The younger male tensed, but he didn't push him away. Seonghwa took that as an _okay_ and hugged him closer.

"Sangie, I-I'm so.. so sorry for what I did. I have no excuses, a-and I know you're upset. But.. we can work through this, right? S-Sangie?"

Yeosang felt him gulp against his shoulder and tighten his hold. Seonghwa nuzzled his nose into his collar and took a deep breath, making the smaller male shiver. He knew he needed to leave before Seonghwa changed his mind and lost his gentle touch again.

"Sangie..? Yeosang?"

"No," he breathed, working his hands between his and Seonghwa's chest to pry the other away. Yeosang gave a gentle push, hoping Seonghwa would take a hint, but alas the male was too caught up in his emotions. "Get off of me, Seonghwa. I need to leave now."

"No, you don't," Seonghwa spoke, his voice faltering. Yeosang felt the older's grip tighten, bringing them closer together. "You can't go, you can't."

"Seonghwa," he spoke, his warning tone eerily calm. "Let go of me."

There was a small pause, then a quiet sniffle quickly found by a sharp gasp. "Sangie, p-please--"

"Get off!" Yeosang grabbed the other male's shoulders and shoved him away. "I'm done with you, let me leave."

Seonghwa threw himself to his knees and bowed his head, clinging to Yeosang's ankle. His crying became louder as the brunet did his best to wriggle out of Seonghwa's hold, but the older had a grip of steel.

"No, Yeosang, please!" he cried, looking up at his ex-boyfriend with his red, puffy eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched back with each shaky inhale as his teeth chattered uncontrollably. "I-I know what I did was wrong, but please.. take me back. It won't ever happen again, I promise!"

Yeosang froze as he listened to his words. _Again_? Why did it even happen in the first place? He chewed his bottom lip, listening as the older continued to ramble through his sobs. Seonghwa was a mumbling mess below him. He had tucked his head back down by his knee, but when he realized Yeosang was silent for a long time, he glanced back up. "Yeo--"

"I really like the way you look when you beg."

A chill had shot down Seonghwa's spine, making him visibly shiver at the other's words. His grip faltered for a moment as he was taken aback. Yeosang's heavy breathing was the only thing that slipped passed his unfazed demeanor. 

Yeosang looked him up and down, studying the mess--the crying, whimpering, _pleading_ mess--at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he let his head go lax and rested it against the doorframe.

"You know, maybe you could _earn_ me back, but..."

"What? But what?" The distraught male straightened his posture, keeping his gaze fixed on Yeosang. He let go of his pant leg and pressed his hands together. Seonghwa rubbed them together, inching closer to Yeosang and could barely manage the wait for him to continue. He reached for his belt loop and found purchase on the strip of fabric. Only when Yeosang glared back down on him did the other male shrink away, closer to the floor.

"You couldn't earn it. The only thing you seem to give me is sex." Yeosang crouched low and ran a hand through Seonghwa's black bangs. It was blatantly obvious when the older leaned into his touch and whined when Yeosang dropped his hand to his shoulder. He behaved so dog-like, it made him physically ill.

Then, a thought crossed Yeosang's mind. What if he really was sorry?

_Sorry people wouldn't do this in the first place._

Finally, he pushed Seonghwa off of him, causing the latter to lose his balance and fall flat onto his back. Yeosang towered over him and stared him down with his cold, dull eyes until the older broke the gaze.

"What's the matter? Why don't you be a good boy for me and answer me? Maybe then, I'll reconsider."

Seonghwa gulped and stammered pathetically. His arms shook as he tried to prop himself up, but he was too drained to amount to much. "S-Sangie, you really don't--"

Yeosang picked up the clothes he had dropped at one point and turned toward the door. He stepped one foot out the doorway before pausing and quickly hiding a wicked grin. "I will return in a week to see what you have. Don't further upset me."

When the next week rolled around, Seonghwa had nothing; at least, nothing of _value_ to Yeosang.

What he did have was a thorough apology, bunches of flowers, and many promises he was willing to fulfill if it meant having Yeosang back in his arms. What he didn't have, though, was what Yeosang wanted.

"So you mean..."

"You disappointed me."

"But what did you want?"

Yeosang sifted through the bouquet, picking a few rose petals off of their heads. He ran his fingertips over the white baby's breath and peered through the branches. Maybe it was hidden, but Yeosang knew better.

"The drive."

Seonghwa paled. "The d-drive?"

The smaller male peered up at his ex-boyfriend and gave a curt nod, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, the drive. The drive where you saved those videos of me, if I remember correctly. Do you have it?"

Seonghwa's mouth dropped open, insignificant words spilling from his lips to justify his actions. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then cracked his knuckles with his thumbs as he rambled. Yeosang stopped listening and had decided just to observe him.

The taller male stood rigid, his shoulders stiff as he spoke. He shifted his weight between each foot and widened his eyes just ever so slightly, but Seonghwa couldn't meet his ex-boyfriend's gaze. His eyes flickered between Yeosang's lips and anywhere else but his stern expression. 

And Yeosang was done listening. Even as Seonghwa droned on with every excuse in the book as to why he was innocent, all the smaller male could do was watch with a coy smile playing at his lips.

_"I'll come back later."_

Yeosang sighed and turned to face the moonlit body. His blood reflected a much deeper shade of red but still glistened under the stars in the same fashion as the Han River. Chewing the inside of his left cheek, he pocketed the blue device and pulled a spare blanket from the closet.

"We wouldn't want you to be cold now, right?" the smaller male asked, stretching the fabric from corner-to-corner. He draped it over Seonghwa and took a step back, watching how the rich liquid soaked into the pale blue material. 

It was oddly calm in the bedroom. There was always some sort of noise, whether it be from them, the computer, or the birds right outside his window. But now, it was so quiet that Yeosang could hear the sanguine fluid drip from his opened veins.

Gently, as if Seonghwa were to fall apart under a single touch, the small male crouched down beside him and carded his bloody gloved hand through the other's dark hair, releasing a hum after. He parted the loose strands off of his forehead and over to the side, leaving a thin smear of blood against his skin, then gazed at him.

He was gorgeous. He was the most beautiful man Yeosang had ever laid eyes on, but that one sin soured all things good and made him hideous. He hated Park Seonghwa: the boy with the pitch black hair, cartoonish look, toothy smile, _ill intentions_.

Yeosang pressed a masked kiss to Seonghwa's forehead and removed his hand from his hair. The murderer, with his concealed hand, rested a fingertip over the dead man's eyes and closed the lids. 

With a slight grunt and a pop in his spine, Yeosang stood up and gathered his belongings. He stood in the doorway and admired his work with a small smile. 

"If your throat hurts, just gargle some salt water."

And into the night he went.

**Author's Note:**

> hey people
> 
> so... i haven't been updating [horizon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887592) i noticed a lot of people seem to be enjoying it, which makes me very happy! i'm glad i can write something during a time like this <3
> 
> but that's also the kicker. i haven't been feeling well, and i've lost my motivation to write. i've had this story in my drafts literally for months and now i'm _finally_ uploading the first chapter. horizon _will_ be updated, don't worry! i have the whole story mapped out, i just need to work on the details and stay consistent with my writing. my friend [wowsonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsonny/pseuds/wowsonny) has been very helpful! please go read her works, she is an amazing writer and my best friend :) 
> 
> don't worry, i have lots of drafts and plots that I think many of you will enjoy! please be patient, i will upload the third chapter and write my other stories, too! thank you guys for your support, it really means a lot to me. i'm very grateful to have awesome readers like you <3


End file.
